Introduce a Little Anarchy
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Slash.  Danny has a run-in with Walker again, and decides that the prudent prison warden could use a little anarchy.
1. Chapter 1

**I have the sickest ideas of pairings for DP slash...but whatever. This is Numbuh 2 on my List-o-Danny Phantom Slash. Enjoy your projectile vomiting, friends!**

* * *

Danny woke up knowing that this was going to be a bad day.

First, he woke up late (an unfortunate side-effect to him going to bed late, courtesy of ghost-hunting). Then he was late for class. Then Skulker attacked, causing him to get in trouble when he was absent for the head-count. And that was just for the first half of the day. The second half was worse. He got caught in a food fight, had to recite lines from a play—VILLAIN lines—with his creepy new 'big boy' voice, got into a fight with Dash, and finally, found out that he flunked his math exam. As he was walking home—sporting a bruise on his cheek, an annoyed twitch in his left eye, and two Fs in his backpack—he found himself reflecting on his life thus far.

He was seventeen now, and he had a lot of things on his plate that a seventeen-year-old shouldn't have. For one, he was a half-ghost vigilante, with only five humans knowing his secret (well, four and a half, if you count the fruit loop); for another, since he turned fifteen, puberty had hit him like a five-alarm bitch. He shot up in height, he bulked up, due to ghost fighting, and worst of all, his voice changed, making him sound like his jerk older self from his alternate future—oh, THAT had been a wonderful day at school. If he wasn't being made fun of, he was getting frightened looks from both his friends and unsuspecting students of a lower constitution.

Vlad was still mayor and still making his life a living Hell. Valerie still hadn't gotten off of his back, though she had asked him out a few more times in the last three years. He always turned her down; he didn't need that kind of heartbreak if she found out who he really was. He tried dating Sam for awhile, but their first 'real' make-out session, he came to a discovery of two things—

One, kissing Sam turned out to be like kissing Jazz. Ew.

And two, kissing Sam—or any other girl for that matter—was doing nothing for him.

He had been fifteen.

And now two years later and a fuckload of therapy with Jazz, he was quite sure that he was either gay, or bisexual. THAT bit of information was more heavily-guarded than him being half-ghost. The only three people who knew were Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, and NO ONE ELSE. Sam had even stepped in to be his proxy 'girlfriend', and even though Danny didnt like the thought of using her like that, Sam insisted.

Yeah, he was a typical seventeen-year-old, probably bisexual-possibly gay-halfa.

Danny finally made it home and flunked hard on his bed, thanking every god he knew the names of that it was Friday.

* * *

After awhile, Danny went downstairs for a snack, and was met with the typical sight of his parents arguing over something.

"What's up?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of milk and reaching for the cookies. Damn it, if it was one thing he and his father had in common, it was the cookies.

"Your father is an IDIOT!" his mother shouted, pointing at his father. Danny took a sip of milk; this was nothing new.

"What'd he do?" he asked, dunking a cookie.

"He LOST his WEDDING band!" Maddie wailed. Danny arched a brow.

"Well..." his father said, "I MIGHT have...thrown it into the Ghost Portal..."

Danny spewed out his cookie. "WHAT!" he shouted. Damn, he thought, his father really WAS an idiot. "How did you manage to do THAT?"

"I really have no clue."

He was too young to start develping migraines, Danny thought. He massaged the bridge of his nose, willing the pain to go away. He had a feeling that his weekend was going to be spent fishing the ring out of the Ghost Zone. Downing the rest of his milk, he put the glass in the sink and snuck away from his still-arguing parents to the lab. The Fenton Portal was still open-'GOD, my dad's an idiot!'-so he transformed and flew inside. The quicker he found the stupid ring, the quicker he could get back to attempting to enjoy his weekend.

After a few hours, it was still a no-go. He had asked a few friendlier ghosts if they had seen the ring, but they hadnt. And Danny was about ready to let loose a Ghostly Wail in frustration when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a ghost girl that didnt look much older than Youngblood. "I know who has your ring."

"Oh, thank God!" Danny said, about ready to cry with relief. "Where is it?" The little girl nibbled her lip and pointed to her left.

"...In the prison."

He wasnt sure, but Danny thought he started to cry.

* * *

Well, it was now or never. He just really hoped that Walker was in a good mood today. And anyway, he could always transform back into a human to get away... He summoned up his courage and walked up to the guard at the front gate. "Um...excuse me..." he said as politely as he could. "...Can I please get through to speak to Walker?"

...Five minutes later, he was cuffed, bound, and waiting in Walker's office. 'That went well,' he thought dryly to himself. The only reason why he hadnt transformed was because 1) he didnt want to piss of Walker, and 2) he really needed that ring back. So he waited patiently until the door opened and a not-in-a-good-mood Walker strolled in, his green eyes narrowing at the sight of Danny.

"Well," he said, his Southern droll sliding out smoothly, "the punk decides to turn himself in. Must be my lucky day."

"Um, actually, Sir," Danny contradicted as politely as possible, "I came to ask you for your help." Walker's eyes narrowed even more.

"YOU want MY help?" he asked, his voice sounding dangerously close to 'homicidal'. Danny gulped. "You cause a riot in my prison, make a break for it, ruin my perfect record, and NOW you want my HELP?"

"...Yes Sir?" Danny hoped he would be able to transform quickly enough, if need be. "Um...you see, my dad lost his wedding band down here, and...someone told me that you...confiscated it?"

Walker gave him a smirk. "Well, now that you mention it, I do recall seeing something like that not long ago," he replied, dangling the information in front of Danny like bait. "Unfortunately, that ring is mortal-world contraband. So you're outta luck."

"Oh, COME ON!" Danny shouted, really getting pissed right about now. "It's a stupid ring! My dad was an IDIOT for losing it, but it means a lot to my parents, and I need it back! Please, let me have it back!" Walker sat down on his desk and propped his legs up on the top, smirking at Danny and obviously taking pleasure in the halfa's distress.

"Sorry," he replied. "Rules are rules."

"ARRRRRRGH!" Danny hollered, two octaves away from a Ghostly Wail. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID RULES! REAL WORLD CONTRABAND IS AGAINST THE RULES! BREATHING IS AGAINST THE RULES! BEING A HALFA IS AGAINST THE RULES! NEXT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY THAT BEING GAY IS AGAINST THE STUPID RULES!"

"Well, if I said THAT were against the rules, I'd be a hypocrite, wouldnt I?" Walker replied offhandedly, then froze. Danny froze. Time froze. He was sure Clockwork was laughing. Walker put a hand to his face. "...Please tell me you did not just hear that."

Danny gaped at the prison warden in awe. "...You're gay?" he asked. Walker's green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Dont even start with me, punk...!"

"...Holy crap, you're GAY!"

"I WILL BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR AFTERLIFE IF YOU SAY ANYTHING!"

Danny was too stunned to even register the threat. After all the ghosts he had fought, he had YET to meet a gay one...well, Vlad didnt count, though he was sure that the billionaire was a ponce deep-down and was using his mother as a crutch for that, but STILL. Suddenly, the most evil thought he had ever conceived formed in his brain. It was so dastardly and diabolical, it would make Vlad faint from sheer horror, and make Dark Dan laugh with glee at the notion of having someone as evil as himself to call brother.

"How can you beat me if you cant even touch me?" Danny asked, transforming back into his human self. He stepped right out of the restraints and cuffs and up to Walker's desk, leaning over it with a dastardly grin. Walker actually looked nervous, but tried to hide it.

"If you think I'm going to let some punk ruin my hard-won reputation-!" he began.

"Yeah, yeah, incarceration, mutilation, blah, blah," Danny interrupted, waving the threat aside. "Let's just say, if I get my father's wedding band, I didnt hear jack about your...preferences..." He grinned. Walker looked physically ill.

"I cant just HAND you contraband!" he exclaimed. "That's against the rules!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Always with the rules..." he griped. "Havent you ever heard the phrase, 'rules are made to be broken'?" Walker glared at him.

"Something I would expect a law-breaking punk to say," he quipped right back. "Rules were made to bring order to chaos." Danny smirked.

"Rules also inhibit what could be perfectly rational actions," he replied. "Such as...I dont know...finding and indulging in your OWN taste in human-or ghost-company..." His eyes flashed green. "Sounds to me that the rules make things unfair, if you ask me." Walker growled.

"Sometimes life and death arent fair, kid," he replied, though sounding a little put down by his own revelation. Danny thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I watched a movie once," he said, stepping through Walker's desk to stand closer to the warden, "that had a pretty good principle. 'The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules'..."

"Then that movie is a load of shit," Walker replied darkly.

"Actually, it won a 93% positive rating by critics, but let's not get into that." Danny took a step closer. "But as for things being 'fair'...the movie also said, 'the thing about chaos...it's FAIR'." Danny smiled at Walker, who was glaring at him like he wished he could set the halfa on fire. "Dont you ever get the urge to ignore the rules in favor of what YOU want?"

"Never," Walker said firmly.

"Funny, I would've thought otherwise," Danny replied. "No wonder you're so miserable...not only are you bound by your stupid rules, but you're also sexually deprived..." He blinked when Walker dove out of his chair and straight through him like an animal. He stepped back, noticing Walker's eyes practically fuming like an inferno.

"FINE!" Walker shouted, stalking over to a closet. He threw a few things about before tossing a familiar gold band at Danny, who caught it. "YOU HAVE YOUR DAMN RING, NOW GET OUT!" He pointed toward the door, then stalked back over to his desk and sat back down with almost enough force to break the chair.

Danny felt a twinge of guilt, but that little evil streak he had going was still holding strong. "How did it feel?" he asked. Walker glared up at him.

"What are you talkin' about?" he drawled out. Danny held up the ring.

"Breaking a rule."

Walker bared his teeth at the halfa. "I feel physically ill," he replied. Danny smirked again, putting the ring in his pocket. He wasnt done here yet; rather, this newly acquired evil side wasnt done here yet. He transformed into his ghost form and walked up to Walker's desk, putting both hands on it and leaning forward to be eye-level with the warden.

"They say that breaking a habit is hard in that beginning," he said. "But if you just keep working at it, that sick feeling goes away...I went through the same thing when I got off of my energy drink addiction last year...I was miserable..."

"Get out of here before I kill what's left of your human side," Walker hissed. Danny ignored him.

"How's about breaking another rule?" he asked. Walker glared at him.

"No," he replied. Danny gave him another smirk and phased right through the desk, coming to a stop literally between Walker's knees. The warden's eyes widened as he tried to scoot back.

"Dont act like you dont want to," Danny said. He leaned forward a little, grinning like a madman. "Besides...I have a confession to make..."

"What's that?" Walker asked, his hands clenching into the armrests. He was getting very uncomfortable with this situation-in many senses of the word.

"I wasnt going to tell anyone that you're gay, anyway," Danny said. Walker felt a twitch appear over his left brow.

"...What?" he said, feeling like he was about to strangle this punk.

"Why would I?" Danny asked, reaching forward to fondle Walker's tie. "I'd be incriminating myself too, if I said anything." It took Walker a moment to realize what the boy was saying.

"...What are you-?" He was cut off when Danny leaned forward and pressed his lips to his own.

The first thought that ran through his mind-'WHAT ABOUT THE RULES!'

The second thought-'What rules?'

In Danny's own mind: first thought-'What the FUCK am I DOING?'

The second-'Holy crap, I AM gay.'

After a few moments, Danny pulled away. He and Walker had a stare-off for a few moments before the warden almost gently pushed Danny away and fixed his tie. Danny looked put out by the gesture. Walker did not fail to notice.

"...Unless you werent aware, punk," he said, "I AM on the job." Danny brightened a little.

"When are you off?" he asked a little too enthusiastically. Walker gave him a glare.

"Sometime in the next century," he replied. Danny frowned.

"...Lunch break?"

"Around one, why?" He paused. "...Oh, Hell no."

"Why not?" Danny asked, stepping up again. "Face it-you need some off time." He began fumbling with Walker's tie again. "If only for an hour or two..."

"This is a PRISON, you ingrate!" Walker hissed. "NOT a brothel!"

"...You implying that I'm a whore?"

"Well, you're certainly acting like one," Walker shot back.

"...When was the last time you even got laid?"

"GET OUT!"

"...I'm guessing...not since you died, huh?"

Walker's hands twitched like he was resisting the temptation to misuste them.

"...Is 'getting laid' against one of your rules?" Danny asked. Walker crossed his arms.

"No," he growled.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Oh, I dont know!" Walker shouted back. "My reputation being shattered? The fact that you're HOW old!"

"Seventeen."

"UNDERAGE! THAT'S a problem!"

"...The age of consent is seventeen," Danny replied. "And the only 'reputation' you have is being a hardass. And trust me-gay or not, NOTHING is going to change that. So if those are your two problems, then you have nothing to worry about."

Walker stared at him like he was crazy. "This is NOT happening," he growled. Danny leaned forward and nuzzled the warden's jaw. "And regardless of the...'problems'..." He tried to shift out of the halfa's way. "...There's the scandal should anyone find out!"

"Walker, I've kept the fact that I'm a half-ghost for three years and that I'm bisexual-or gay-for two. I think I can keep a relationship a secret, too."

"Who says that there's even going to BE a relationship, punk!" Walker demanded. "The only 'relationship' we can have is that of warden and prisoner!" His voice was firm, but his tone was weakening, Danny noticed. His evil side laughed manically.

"It's not against the rules," Danny said, "so it's not wrong."

Walker and Danny had a glare-off for a few moments before there was a knocking at Walker's office door. The warden had no idea that the halfa could make himself look presentable and put himself back into the cuffs and restraints in less then three seconds. Walker quickly fixed his tie and shouted out a loud "COME IN!"

It was one of his guards coming to tell him that they had captured Skulker again, and were wondering which block to put him on.

"D-Wing," Walker replied curtly. "Out." The guard wisely exited promptly. Danny transformed back to a human just to get out of the restraints, then shifted around where he stood.

"...I guess I'll be going then," he said, a little more sobered now that their 'moment' had been ruined. "See ya next time I get caught for BREATHING..." He turned to leave.

"...Phantom."

He turned in time to catch something thrown at him. He looked at it; it looked like a black leather police badge, only without the ID. He gave Walker a confused look.

"It's a pass to get you in without question," Walker replied. "If you let that fall into hands other than yours, or if you give it to someone else willingly, then that's a BIG violation of rules and I will not hesitate to find a way to keep you permanently in your ghost form so I can punish you to the full extent of my law."

Danny gaped at him for a moment, then tucked the badge down his suit. "Lunch break at one, right?"

"Right," Walker growled. "You better make this worth my time, punk." Danny's evil side flared up again with a grin.

"Ditto, old man."

"OUT!"

Danny left the office laughing his quasi-evil head off.

* * *

**I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but what the hey, I need two chapters for this. **


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Danny left the prison, the weight of what had transpired in Walker's office hit him like a semi to the face. "Holy shit...!" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. What the hell had he been THINKING? He was HITTING on WALKER, of all people! He had practically felt the guy up! And here he had been for the past two years, trying to make himself feel better by convincing himself that he was bisexual instead of gay, and he had just agreed to a rendezvous with WALKER for a LUNCH DATE.

Well, on the bright side, he had his dad's wedding band. Oh yeah; THAT thought made him feel better. Yay for sarcasm.

He flew through the Fenton Portal, transformed, and walked upstairs, where his parents were STILL bickering over the ring. "Hey, Dad," he said, getting his father's attention. When Jack looked up, Danny tossed the ring to him. "It wasnt in the Ghost Zone, it was under the table," he lied smoothly. Jack put the ring back on and grinned at his wife.

"Well, that's that. What's for dinner?"

Implied face-palm, Danny thought to himself.

He didnt feel like dinner, so he stayed up in his room, staring at the badge Walker had given him pensively. He was debating whether or not to indulge in his little evil side and go, or to hide away all Saturday. Tough call. And speaking of calling, he had promised Jazz that he would call tonight. He picked up his cell phone and speed-dialed her number. 'My own therapist,' he thought dryly to himself. It rang a few times before Jazz picked up.

"That you, Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Danny replied. "Jazz...I have a question for you..."

"What's up, little bro?" Danny took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"...What if I told you...that I had a date tomorrow?" Oh yeah, THAT was a clairifying question.

"...I would say, that isnt an odd occurance for someone of your age," Jazz replied. "...Is there something about this date I should know about?"

Danny mentally thanked Jazz for asking questions he wouldnt have answered on his own. "...Um...yeah..." he said, flipping the badge open and closed over and over. "...Um...I'm...kinda having a date...with...a guy..."

Silence.

"...So...you're trying out for the other ballteam, are you?" she asked, keeping code in case someone was listening in from her side. Count on Jazz to think ahead.

"You could say that," Danny replied. "...Only..." He broke off.

"Only what?" Jazz asked. "...Is it someone you actually know?"

"Very well, actually," Danny replied. "...But the thing is, Jazz...I made the...um...date with him...under very weird circumstances..."

"Weird how?" she asked. Danny sighed.

"Like...I dont know...I was...completely HITTING on him out of NOWHERE! I dont know what came over me!"

"Maybe it's because you really like him," Jazz replied after a moment's thought.

"Doubt THAT'S the case," Danny muttered. "The LAST time we met, well, let's just say we didnt end it on a pleasant note."

"...Is he an enemy?"

"You could say that."

"...Ghost or human?"

"Ghost."

"Wow."

"Jazz..."

"Sorry, Danny," Jazz apologized. "So...you hit on one of your ghost enemies out of nowhere, having no idea where it came from, and now you have a date tomorrow. I got that?"

"On the nail," Danny said, flipping the badge open and closed again.

"Um...wow. I mean...wow."

"...You're not helping, Jazz."

"Sorry. Can I ask who it is?"

Danny thought for a moment. "...No," he replied. "No one else knows he's gay, and I promised not to tell anyone."

"...It's not...Plasmius, is it?"

"OH, GOD, NO, JAZZ!" Danny shouted. "That's DISGUSTING!"

"I'm just saying, I think that Vlad might be a little...you know..."

"Fruity in more ways than one?"

"Right."

"Yeah, no, it's not him. And no more guesses, okay? I just need some advice here."

"For the date?"

"Yeah."

"Well...tell me something about him...something that wont give him away."

"...He's...the dominant type," Danny said, feeling his face grow warm. "...But I have a feeling that me might like a challenge."

"So, challenge him."

"...How?"

"Well," Jazz said casually, and Danny had a feeling that this conversation was going to be the basis of a thesis later one, "if you think he might like the challenge, then challenge what's the norm for him. Surprise him. If he's a dom, then dominate him. Or at least try to."

"...Jazz, do you read erotica novels?"

"Ye-NO!" Jazz shouted, and Danny felt both disturbed and amused at the same time. He burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Jazz," he laughed. "I think that you've given me an idea, though." He grinned, feeling a sliver of that evil inside of him resurface. "...A very good idea..."

"...Danny, dont talk like that, you sound...you know..." She paused. "...Like HIM."

"Might as well use my 'creepy' voice for something other than scaring away kids on Halloween," Danny replied. "I'll talk to you later, okay, Jazz?"

"Okay," Jazz replied. "I want to know how the date goes!"

"Why, so you can put it onto erotica novel form?"

"DANNY!"

Danny hung up, still laughing. Damn, he even had his evil future self's evil laugh. It WAS creepy. Still.

He walked over to his closet and rummaged around in it until he found a few things that he would need, and tossed them onto the desk for later. He tucked the badge safely into his drawer and then sat back on his bed for awhile.

"...I've got a date with Walker tomorrow," he said. "...It's official...my life HAS gotten weirder."

* * *

Danny couldnt sleep at all; it was eleven-o-clock and he wasnt the least bit tired. Well, he thought bitterly, it was times like this that called for drastic measures. He transformed, flew down the the lab, and through the Portal.

For the past three years, whenever he was feeling to edgy to sleep, or when he had a problem, there was always one person he could talk to for clairification; his own personal Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Clockwork.

He politely knocked at the door and waited a moment until Clockwork opened it with a knowing smile. "Good evening, Daniel," he said, letting the halfa in. Danny walked in and followed the Time Master into the main viewing room, where there was already two seats and a table with things to nibble on waiting. He knew the drill by now; he sat down in his designated seat and picked up a cookie. Shortbread this time. Clockwork sat down across from him and tented his fingers.

"Confused about earlier today?" he asked. Danny nodded, dunking the shortbread into the glass of warm milk. No matter how old he got, he would never grow out of Clockwork's cookies and warm milk. Call him a baby, but NEVER insult the cookies.

"...I was just wondering what came over me," he replied, biting into the cookie. Clockwork smiled.

"It's really quite simple, Daniel," he said. "You were simply indulging in what all ghosts go through at one point or the other here."

"And what's that?" Danny asked, sipping the warm milk.

"You were looking for a mate."

Danny spewed out his milk. Clockwork froze the path of milk before it hit the table and vanished it with a wave of his hand. "Sorry," Danny sputtered, wiping the rest of the milk from his chin. "I was looking for a MATE?" Clockwork nodded.

"It is not an uncommon practice, though it is a primative one," the Time Master said. "Have you not noticed that some of the 'newer' ghosts, such as Ember, have found mates?"

Now that he thought about it, he had noticed. Ember, who had died not long before he became a halfa, had clung to Skulker. Box Ghost and Lunch Lady had indeed gotten together (still, "eww"). Penelope and Bertrum had always been together, and so had Kitty and Johnny 13. Even Sidney Poindexter and Dorathea seemed to be getting along nowadays.

"...Right," Danny replied after a moment. "...So, how do they...you know...choose?" Clockwork tented his fingers again, something Danny recognized as his contemplative habit.

"It's mostly based on compatability," Clockwork replied. "However, the base animal instinct of choosing the strongest, most dominant specimen holds true, more specifically, in your case. I beleive that you chose Walker based on not only compatability in the fact that you are both of the same sexual orientation, but also in that your hormones were subconsciously seeking the dominant male force." He grinned, looking amused. "I'm actually quite surprised that this hasnt happened sooner. I was quite sure that you would begin to exibit urges like this sometime early last year, much like Dan had."

Danny shuddered at the mention of being remotely similar to his evil future self; it was bad enough that he had Dan's build and voice. "...Wait...you mean...HE went through this too?" Clockwork nodded. "Well, how the hell could HE have chosen? NO one was as dominant as him, and everyone HATED him in the Ghost Zone!"

"...That's a story for another time," Clockwork replied. "Until then, I think that you should read a little about Walker before you make your big move tomorrow with what you have planned." He held up his hand and a white manila folder appeared in it. He handed it to Danny. "Though, you are on the right track; Walker DOES enjoy a challenge." He stood up, holding the plate of cookies out to Danny; Danny never could finish all of the cookies before his and Clockwork's 'sessions' ended, so he always ended up taking the plate home. "Oh, and Daniel?"

"Hmm?" Danny asked; he had stuffed another cookie into his mouth.

"...You might want to wait a few months before calling him 'E.J.'. Just a fair warning."

"...'Kay." Danny nodded to Clockwork and flew back home.

* * *

What a night.

Danny was just nibbling on his last cookie as he came to an end of whatever was in the folder-which turned out out to be a good bit of information on Walker.

For one, Danny found out that E.J. standed for Ellis Jacoby. Ellis Jacoby Walker. It oddly enough fit, to be honest. He had died at age thirty-four, shot pointe-blank in the chest during...oh. Danny felt slightly sick and guilty. ...A prison riot. Walker had been head of security in a prison before he died.

Danny picked up a picture of Walker when he had been alive. And Danny was not ashamed to admit that Walker had been one very good-looking man. He had green eyes when he was alive, though not as vivid as they were now. He had a handsome-looking face with a strong jawline, and ash-brown-colored hair. It made Danny sad that such a good-looking man had died so young, and so violently.

He rubbed at his eyes; he was getting really tired. He looked at the clock; past midnight. He had to get some sleep. He put all of the information on Walker back into the folder and tucked it safely into his lockbox, then checked to make sure the badge was still safe before tucking himself into bed and closing his eyes.

'...E.J. Yeah, I can see how THAT would cause a few problems...'

* * *

**Yeah, okay, it's going to be three chapters, but I needed some space for the 'date'. Lolzness. **


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had left a note on the kitchen table for his parents letting him know that he would be gone all day, and spent the morning at Clockwork's to return the folder on Walker and build up some mental preparation for his 'date'. Clockwork, whom Danny was SURE was being heavily amused by the whole situation, was persuading the halfa to eat something before the 'date'. After some coaxing, Danny sat down and nibbled on some finger sandwitches, wondering where the hell Clockwork even GOT this stuff anyway.

"It's almost one-o-clock," Clockwork said absently. Danny rolled his eyes; of course he knew what time it was; the big clock that was the Time Master's chest always told mortal-world time; more specifically, Danny's mortal-world time.

"Yeah," he said, standing up and straightening his collar. "Wish me luck."

"There is no luck, Daniel, only what is, and what is not."

"...Figure of speech, Clockwork. TRY to make me feel better." Clockwork only grinned and walked Danny to the door. "...Hey, Clockwork?"

"Hm?" As though he didnt know what Danny wanted to ask.

"...When...Dan...was sixteen and he was...um...looking for a mate...who did he go after? No one was strong enough to take him on."

"I take offense to that, Daniel," Clockwork said with mock-hurt. Danny rolled his eyes, then froze.

"...Wait...Clockwork, did you and Dan...?"

"Would you look at the time, off you go, goodbye!" Clockwork shut the door behind Danny after pushing the halfa out. Danny blinked for a moment before shuddering.

"...I would definitely label that under 'eww'," he said to himself before flying off to the prison.

* * *

The first thing the head guard noticed about this guy was that he was powerful. He had no clue how he knew that; it must have been his posture. It reminded him of Walker. The guy was wearing a long black trenchcoat over black slacks and a white button-up collared shirt. He was also sporting a black tie and a black fedora. He had stark white hair that looked about shoulder-length and was pulled back into a low ponytail. He looked oddly familiar, but since he was wearing shades, the guard couldnt be sure.

Still, he had a job to do, and he floated over to the guy and was about to halt him when something was practically shoved into his face. He took it and felt something cringe inside of him.

Walker's badge; he didnt give these out freely; whoever this guy was, obviously had important business with his boss. "Right...right away, Sir," he said, handing the badge back to the odd visiter. The man said nothing, and tucked the badge into an inside pocket of the coat. He led the visitor through the prison to Walker's office and knocked softly. A moment later, he heard a disgruntled, "Come in."

The guard opened the door and let the visitor in. "You have a visitor, Sir," he said respectfully. "He had your badge." Walker looked up in annoyance, which faded into surprise at the sight of the man in front of him.

"...Leave," Walker said. "And make sure no one enters this office. And I mean it-nothing short of a full-prison riot is to disturb this meeting, do you understand?"

The guard nodded with a gulp and backed out of the room, leaving Walker and his 'visitor' alone.

"Well, you sure made an appearance," Walker quipped, walking over to the door and double-locking it. Danny only grinned.

"I thought this outfit would match the occasion," he replied, sitting on Walker's desk. He picked up a peice of paper. "...You work even on your lunch break?" Walker scowled and snatched the paper away.

"SOME of us have jobs," he muttered. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, defending my city from your escapees on-call 24/7 ISNT a job. Good one, Walker." He stood back up and moved in front of Walker, almost chest-to-chest with the warden. "But I promised you a good time now, and arguing wont give you a good time..." He paused. "...Or will it?"

"What are you on about?" Walker growled. Danny only grinned, then suddenly shoved Walker into a chair and cuffed him in. The restraints did their job; Walker was properly incapacitated. "What the hell...!"

"How do you feel about a challenge, Walker?" Danny asked, smirking at the warden. Walker glared at the halfa.

"What kind of challenge?" he asked. Danny reached into his pocket and brought out a pack of cigarettes, tapping them against his palm.

"A game," he said. "We'll call it...'I be the warden, and YOU be the prisoner'. 'Cops and robbers'. Role-playing, if you will." He stuck one of the cigarettes in his mouth and lit it up with a spark of ecto-energy. Walker arched a brow.

"...You want to...'play' with me?" he asked. Danny smiled.

"In more ways than one," he replied, taking a drag. "How 'bout it, Walker? Want me to play the 'bad cop', and you play the 'resistant criminal'?" Walker snorted at the description.

"You couldnt pull that off," he scoffed. Danny scowled.

"Try me, big boy," he replied. Walker scowled right back. They had a stare-off for a few moments.

"You're on." Danny beamed.

"Good," he said, grinding the cigarette out on Walker's desk. "Then let the games begin." He walked over to Walker's chair and sat down, then propped up his legs and pretended to read something from a folder. "Ellis Jacoby Walker," he drawled, pulling off his best 'Walker' voice. "You have been a very, very bad boy..."

Walker gaped at the halfa in shock; not only was he surprised that Danny knew his full name, but he hadn't expected the boy to sound so…convincing. He had even managed to pull of Walker's Southern drawl perfectly. He got over his shock and played along, giving Danny a defiant smirk. "So what if I have?" he drawled back. Danny only smirked back, tapping the folder against his knee.

"You have quite the dirty laundry list of sins, Ellis," he replied, 'looking' through the folder again. "Arson, breaking and entering, assault and battery, grand theft auto, illegal possession of firearms, attempted homicide…" He tsked and shook his head. "My, my, haven't we been busy? You're looking at life here, Ellis, from this one's humble opinion."

Walker resisted the urge to laugh, Danny sounded so convincing. "Who cares about YOUR opinion? All you've got on me is circumstantial evidence!" he shot back. "You've got nothing solid to pin on me, boy!" Danny smacked the folder on the table and stalked over to Walker, picking the warden up by his collar and hauling him up to look at him at eye-level.

"The name's Phantom," he drawled. "Know it. Fear it. Obey it."

'That little rat!' Walker thought to himself, thinking back to when they had their first encounter. Only…the 'little' rat wasn't so little anymore…

"Make no mistake, Walker," Danny continued, "I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailor, and if necessary, your executioner." Walker once more had to restrain from laughing, and instead smirked at the halfa.

"You said executioner three times," he retorted condescendingly. Danny threw him back into the chair.

"I like that part of the job," he drawled darkly, and for the first time, Walker noticed just how dark Danny's voice really was; not at all like the prepubescent voice he heard in their last encounter. He sounded just as dark and frightening at just the right baritone as Walker. Walker absently thought about having a job on his staff on hand when the boy, shall we say, became a permanent resident of the Ghost Zone.

Danny walked back over to the desk and took his coat off, hanging it on the rack, then loosened his tie and sat back down at the desk, picking up a pen and tapping it against his palm. "I might be able to cut you some jail time if you would just confess, Ellis," he said. Walker gave him a glare.

"I'm not confessin' anything!" he shot back. Danny sighed and fished another cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, walking over to Walker and exhaling smoke right in his face. Walker wasn't really all that bothered by it; he had been a smoker when he was alive, but since cigarettes were considered mortal-world contraband…well…damn.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Ellis," Danny said ominously. "Either way, you get put away and I get a paycheck. Your call." Walker only glared. Danny took another drag of the cigarette, then flicked it right into Walker's face.

Walker wasn't sure why, but the cigarette STUNG. He thought it must've been because it was lit with an ecto-spark, but SHIT. He snarled at Danny, about to ask what exactly the halfa was doing, but he was cut off when Danny stuck his foot right on Walker's chest and pushed HARD, sending the back of the chair to the floor with him still on it. Danny kept Walker pinned with his foot, and took off his shades, his green eyes glowing dangerously.

"The hard way it is, then," he said almost gleefully, cracking his knuckles. He pressed his heel into Walker's chest, making the warden grunt with discomfort. "All those crimes committed without a second thought," he continued, leaning his arms on his bent leg, putting more pressure on the foot in Walker's chest. "Didn't once think about what would happen, didja?" Walker didn't really know how to answer to that. Danny growled and took his foot off of Walker's chest, and instead reached down to snatch Walker's collar to drag him back upright—chair and all—with surprising strength.

"That's just like you, innit, Ellis?" Danny kept up with the rhetorical questioning. "Do whatever you want, to hell with the consequences. Rules don't apply to you, do they?"

Walker was almost uncomfortably reminded of interrogations he had with inmates at this prison; how could Danny have known about those? Well, he didn't know…was the kid THAT good of an actor? Still, he had to admit, this 'role-playing' was…exciting.

"Yeah," Walker replied, jerking against his restraints. "The rules DON'T apply to me, you shit cop!" Exciting…arousing…what have you; all he knew was, he was getting off on this stuff! "What are you gonna do about it?"

Danny was momentarily stunned by Walker's sudden shot against him in the game, but he got over it and snatched up Walker's collar again and jerked the warden up roughly to his eye-level again. "You gonna confess?" he growled. Walker only grinned.

"Confess THIS, Phantom!"

He lunged forward as far as he could and slammed his lips against Danny's. Danny was stunned for a moment, then for the next few moments he was in heaven's version of prison. Then he had to go back to the game. He shoved Walker down back onto the chair and scowled down at him. "Trying to buy your way out of incarceration with pretty kisses, Ellis?" he mocked. "You're going to have to do better than that." Walker grinned up at the halfa.

"What did you have in mind, Phantom?" he asked, sounding a little dirty. Danny arched a brow, but smiled and sat down on Walker's lap, straddling the warden.

"Plenty," Danny replied. "I'll cut you this deal—do a good job and I'll make sure that evidence gets lost on its way to court. So you better make it worth it, Ellis." Walker growled and kissed the halfa again as Danny began stripping Walker of his clothing from the hat down. Off went the hat to some unknown location in the far corner, then the coat belt was shed and the coat opened. Danny absently wondered what Walker's obsession with white was. He tugged at Walker's tie until it came loose and flicked it elsewhere, too.

Meanwhile, Walker was in proverbial Heaven. Damn, how long had it been since he had someone kissing him? Too goddamned long, that much was for sure. The restraints on his wrists allowed for little movement, but he could at least stroke his hands up and down the halfa's thighs and lower back. Danny had managed to get his shirt open and was rubbing his hands over Walker's chest, his nimble fingers coming to a dent in his chest that reminded him unhappily of his own death, but Danny didn't linger on it for long, thankfully.

After a few minutes of groping each other, Walker pulled away, licking his lips, tasting…turkey, cheese, and lettuce sandwich and Marlboro brand cigarettes. He let out a shuddery sigh, pleasant memories of lunch break when he was alive washing over him. This day could NOT get better.

….Or could it? He grinned deviously.

"Let me out of these restraints, and I'll show you just how 'worth it' I can make this," he said huskily. Danny groaned and reached down to manually unlock the restraints. As soon as he was free, Walker picked up Danny by his hips and shoved him onto his desk, looming over the halfa predatorily. Danny reached up and pulled him down for another kiss, hooking one leg around Walker's.

Walker growled into the halfa's mouth and ground his hips hard into the younger male's. Danny let out a whine and arched up, his fingers digging into the back of Walker's shirt. Walker only kissed Danny harder and dug his own fingers into his partner's hips, the dynamics of sex as he knew it coming back to him. After almost seventy plus-years of abstinence, he finally remembered how to pleasure another person; he finally remembered what physical pleasure FELT like.

And screw the rules—for now, anyway.

Danny was in HEAVEN. Everything was perfect—the kissing, the touching, the dry-fucking (there was really no other word for it; not what they were doing)—he was ready to stand on top of Vlad's townhouse and shout to all of Amity Park, "I'M HERE, I'M QUEER, GET USED TO IT!", he was feeling so good. Besides, that little evil side of him laughed, if anyone did have a problem with it, all they had to do was see his mate, and they'd run screaming. BWAHAHAHA! Five points for evil hormones!

Walker wasn't sure how much his poor desk could take, but that didn't stop him from dry-humping the little ingrate into it. Teach that boy to challenge him like that and think he had the upper hand! Try to dominate him? In his own prison? NOT happening, punk. He smirked against Danny's mouth as the boy keened and wrapped his legs around Walker's waist. So soon, and Danny-boy was already so close. He would have to build up that endurance in the boy; no weaklings on his block, nosiree.

Danny suddenly arched up with a sharp cry and accidently tore the shoulder seam of Walker's shirt as he came hard; Walker ignored the mutilation of his clothing for the moment and instead focused on his own pleasure, grinding into the now-limp form underneath him. He briefly debated pulling the boy's slacks down and doing this properly, but thought better of it.

There was always next time.

After a few more minutes, he clenched Danny's hips in a bruising grip and came hard against the boy, keeping his undignified cries of pleasure inside; he had more self-control than that. He let go of Danny's hips and pushed off of the boy, glad his desk had enough top-space for the both of them. Danny was staring up at the ceiling, sweating and panting hard. Walker snorted; 'Lightweight,' he thought. After a few minutes of recovery, Danny reached his hand out to his coat and summoned his cigarettes and lit one up, still lying flat on his back. He took a long drag and let it out with a heavy, satisfied sigh.

"…Shit," he breathed. Walker smirked.

"Enough to 'get rid of that evidence'?" he quipped. Danny snorted and took another drag before holding the cigarette to Walker. "No, I don't—"

"Walker, you just screwed your 'Public Enemy #1' into your desk after shouting 'screw the rules'. I think a cigarette wont kill you." Walker gave him a deadpan look at the horrid pun and took the cigarette, taking a nostalgic drag of it.

"…I almost forgot how much I loved these," he murmured, polishing the rest of it off. They laid in silence for a few moments. "…You about ready to get up?"

"Nah, I'm good," Danny replied. He checked his watch. "…I don't think that 'super-important meetings' last only forty-five minutes. Gimme another fifteen, and I'll be ready to ATTEMPT getting up." Walker rolled his eyes.

"Lightweight," he muttered. Danny scooted over until his head was resting on Walker's shoulder.

"Same time next week?"

"…You know, I'm going to have to make up an excuse for your presence," Walker replied. Danny shrugged.

"Intern?"

"Whatever."

Danny grinned; he couldn't wait until next week.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the rec. room (Walker decided that ghosts needed supervised recreation time to avoid boredom; boredom led to revolts), everyone was staring up at the big-screen television (that Walker had NOT authorized) in a mixture of shock, horror, revulsion, and, in some cases, arousal. Technus had been caught with human electronics in the Ghost Zone, and he had been thrown in; so in retaliation, he had devised a devious plan to bug Walker's office with a camera and mini-mic and put the warden on candid camera for some entertainment.

Skulker had originally scoffed at the idea; when Technus had turned it on, he merely went back to his letter to his girlfriend, but immediately looked up when he heard the Ghost Child's voice. Five minutes in, there wasn't anyone that WASN'T looking at the screen. By the time the 'program' was over, everyone had summoned it up in their own words:

"Oh my GOD!" Box Ghost shouted.

"My poor virgin eyes!" Ghostwriter cried, covering his eyes in horror.

"That was HOT!" Technus exclaimed, grinning pervertedly. "Oh, MAN, I gotta wait until next week!"

Skulker, whose pen was now buried into the table from the sheer pressure he had been putting on it, looked down at his letter, then pulled the pen out of the table and wrote a quick post script:

__

**I think I'm going to be staying in here for a few more weeks…**

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAAA! REVEL IN MY PERVERSION! REVIL, DAMN YOU! And for an idear of what human-Walker looks like:**

**http : / / kichigai. deviantart. com / art / ArtJunk- F- 49521251 (erases the spaces)**


End file.
